Gezzz!
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Godaan, ledekan jg segala macam pertanyaan Sasuke & Sakura dapatkan. Beginilah nasib jd pasangan yg baru jadian. Segalanya ditanyain & didoain soal first kiss on the first date lah. Yg mau gamau membuat warna merah muda bertengger di pipi SasuSaku/Ymnk Ino: OH GODDEEESSTTT! DID YOU GET YOUR FIRST KISS ON YOUR DATE TODAY SAKU-CHAN? Sakuraaa/Sekuel of Just to Asking You FF/Wanna RnR?


_**Gezzz!**_

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**_**, 2014**_

**U. Sasuke, H. Sakura**_**, and **_**Naruto**_** character**_

_**Are belong to **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, Fluffy, Friendship**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : Oneshoot**_

_**Summary :**_

**Kencan yang manis, bukan? Tapi kenapa Sasuke tetap merasa gugup?**

**Lidah itu masih kelu, namun Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk membuat Sakuranya tersenyum.**

_**Warning :**_

_**AU! OOC! Twitter, facebook or askfm modes.**_

_**A/N :**_

**Ini sekuel**_** fic 'Just to Asking You'**_

**Didedikasikan untuk yang minta sekuel.**

_**Don't like don't read :)**_

_**Leave concrit after reading, okay?**_

_**Thanks~**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A SasuSaku Fanfiction**_

_**Gezzz!**_

_by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**U. Naruto** UzuNaruto _1h_

Ya kan beda kan yang mau kencan sama Sakura-_chan_ sampe bingung mau pake apaan XD cc: ** Sasuke** :3

_Expand_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke** Sasuke _1h_

_Urusai dobe_!RT ** UzuNaruto**: Ya kan beda kan yang mau kencan sama Sakura-_chan_ sampe bingung mau pake apaan XD cc: ** Sasuke** :3

_Expand_

* * *

**Ino's** Sai_ _1h_

_Moga first kiss on the first date_ ye? RT ** UzuNaruto**: Ya kan beda kan yang mau kencan sama Sakura-_chan_ sampe bingung mau pake apaan XD cc: ** Sasuke** :3

_Expand_

* * *

**U. Naruto** UzuNaruto _1h_

** Sai_ Sasuke** Amin Sai AMIIIIN HAHAHAHAHA

_Expand_

* * *

**Ino's** Sai_ _58m_

Kita berdoa untuk teman tercinta kita RT ** UzuNaruto**: ** Sai_ Sasuke** Amin Sai AMIIIIN HAHAHAHAHA

_Expand_

* * *

**Neji Hyuuga** HyuugaNeji _57m_

Amin RT ** Sai_**: Kita berdoa untuk teman tercinta kita RT ** UzuNaruto**: ** Sai_ Sasuke** Amin Sai AMIIIIN HAHAHAHAHA

_Expand_

* * *

**Shikamaru Nara** Shikamaru _56m_

Amin juga RT ** HyuugaNeji**: Amin RT ** Sai_**: Kita berdoa untuk teman tercinta kita RT ** UzuNaruto**: ** Sai_ Sasuke** Amin Sai AMIIIIN

_Expand_

* * *

**Temari Sabaku** Temariii _55m_

Amin ye Ra ** Sakuraaa** XD RT ** Sai_**: _Moga first kiss on the first date_ ye? RT ** UzuNaruto**: Ya kan beda kan yang mau kencan sama Sakura-_chan_ sampe bingung mau pake apaan XD cc: ** Sasuke**

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _54m_

** Temariii Sai_ UzuNaruto Sasuke** apaan sih, Tem?

_Expand_

* * *

**Tenten** Tenten _52m_

_First kiss on the first date_, Ra. Kita doain deh!RT ** Sakuraaa**: ** Temariii Sai_ UzuNaruto Sasuke** apaan sih, Tem?

_Expand_

* * *

**Sai's** Ymnk_Ino _50m_

AMIIIIIINNNNNN! RT ** Tenten**: _First kiss on the first date_, Ra. Kita doain deh!RT ** Sakuraaa**: ** Temariii Sai_ UzuNaruto Sasuke** apaan sih, Tem?

_Expand_

* * *

**U. Naruto** UzuNaruto _47m_

RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: AMIIIIIINNNNNN! RT ** Tenten**: _First kiss on the first date_, Ra. Kita doain deh!RT ** Sakuraaa**: ** Temariii Sai_ UzuNaruto Sasuke** apaan sih, Tem?

_Expand_

* * *

**Hinata Hyuuga** HyuugaHinata _45m_

Amin:)RT ** UzuNaruto**: RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: AMIIIIIINNNNNN! RT ** Tenten**: _First kiss on the first date_, Ra. Kita doain deh!RT ** Sakuraaa**: ** Temariii Sai_ UzuNaruto Sasuke**

_Expand_

* * *

**Neji Hyuuga** HyuugaNeji _44m_

RT ** HyuugaHinata**: Amin:)RT ** UzuNaruto**: RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: AMIIIIIINNNNNN! RT ** Tenten**: _First kiss on the first date_, Ra. Kita doain deh!RT ** Sakuraaa**: ** Temariii Sai_** ** Sasuke**

_Expand_

* * *

**Temari Sabaku** Temariii _43m_

** HyuugaNeji HyuugaHinata UzuNaruto Ymnk_Ino Tenten Sai_ Shikamaru** Kita cukup baik untuk mendoakan yang baik-baik untuk satu pasangan baru yang engga nongol daritadi ye XD cc: **Sasuke Sakuraaa**

_Expand_

* * *

**Sai's** Ymnk_Ino _41m_

** Temariii HyuugaNeji HyuugaHinata UzuNaruto Ymnk_Ino Tenten Sai_ Shikamaru Sasuke Sakuraaa** Bingits kakak! XD

_Expand_

* * *

**U. Naruto** UzuNaruto _39m_

Si _teme_ ngumpet. Bilang aja malu nyahahahaRT ** Ymnk_Ino**: ** Temariii HyuugaNeji HyuugaHinata Ymnk_Ino Tenten Sai_ Shikamaru Sasuke Sakuraaa** Bingits

_Expand_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke** Sasuke _38m_

_Shit you_, Uzumaki RT ** UzuNaruto**: Si _teme_ ngumpet. Bilang aja malu nyahahahaRT ** Ymnk_Ino**: ** Temariii HyuugaNeji HyuugaHinata UzuNaruto Ymnk_Ino Tenten Sai_ Shikamaru Sakuraaa**

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _38m_

Kenapa semua pada berisik sih?-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke** Sasuke _37m_

RT ** Sakuraaa**: Kenapa semua pada berisik sih?-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**U. Naruto** UzuNaruto _35m_

Bisanya nge_RT_in _twit_tan ayangnya doang si!RT ** Sasuke**: RT ** Sakuraaa**: Kenapa semua pada berisik sih?-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _33m_

** Sasuke** Mereka ngebetein:( Nanti kamu jemput jam 10 kan, Sasuke-_kun_?

_Expand_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke** Sasuke _32m_

_Urusai!_RT ** UzuNaruto**: Bisanya nge_RT_in _twit_tan ayangnya doang si!RT ** Sasuke**: RT ** Sakuraaa**: Kenapa semua pada berisik sih?-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke** Sasuke _31m_

** Sakuraaa** Hn. Setengah 10 aku langsung _otw_

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _30m_

** Sasuke** Oke:)

_Expand_

* * *

**Sai's** Ymnk_Ino _28m_

Uhuk banget sih pasangan baruuu! Jadian malam minggu. Minggunya langsung kencan. PJ jan lupa keles RT ** Sakuraaa**: ** Sasuke** Oke:)

_Expand_

* * *

**Temari Sabaku** Temariii _27m_

BK yuk ah RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: Uhuk banget sih pasangan baruuu! Jadian malam minggu. Minggunya langsung kencan. PJ jan lupa keles RT ** Sakuraaa**: ** Sasuke** Oke:)

_Expand_

* * *

**Tenten** Tenten 26m

Boleh banget tuh!RT ** Temariii**: BK yuk ah RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: Uhuk banget sih pasangan baruuu! Jadian malam minggu. Minggunya langsung kencan. PJ jan lupa keles RT ** Sakuraaa**: ** Sasuke** Oke:)

_Expand_

* * *

**Hinata Hyuuga** HyuugaHinata _24m_

** Tenten Temariii Ymnk_Ino Sakuraaa Sasuke** kalian ngegodain mereka terus. Kasian tau mereka malu jadinya hihi

_Expand_

* * *

**U. Naruto** UzuNaruto _23m_

Miciyu banget sayang~ :*** ** HyuugaHinata**

_Expand_

* * *

**U. Naruto** UzuNaruto _22m_

Suatu kesenangan sayang~RT ** HyuugaHinata**: ** Tenten Temariii Ymnk_Ino Sakuraaa Sasuke **kalian ngegodain mereka terus. Kasian tau mereka malu jadinya hihi

_Expand_

* * *

**Hinata Hyuuga** HyuugaHinata _22m_

Miciyu too abang:***RT ** UzuNaruto**: Miciyu banget sayang~ :*** ** HyuugaHinata**

_Expand_

* * *

**U. Naruto** UzuNaruto _21m_

Nanti ketemuan ya sayang:*RT ** UzuNaruto**: Miciyu too abang:***RT ** UzuNaruto**: Miciyu banget sayang~ :*** ** HyuugaHinata**

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _20m_

Na-ah! Hinata kau memang yang terbaiiiiiiik. Muah:*RT ** HyuugaHinata**: ** Tenten Temariii Ymnk_Ino Sakuraaa Sasuke **kalian ngegodain mereka terus. Kasian tau mereka malu jadinya hihi

_Expand_

* * *

**Hinata Hyuuga** HyuugaHinata _19m_

Iya abang:***RT ** UzuNaruto**: Nanti ketemuan ya sayang:*RT ** UzuNaruto**: Miciyu too abang:***RT ** UzuNaruto**: Miciyu banget sayang~ :*** ** HyuugaHinata**

_Expand_

* * *

**Ino's ** Sai_ _18m_

Cewek biasaan banget pake emot cium, belum tentu pacarnya sering dapet RT ** Sakuraaa**: Na-ah! Hinata kau memang yang terbaiiiiiiik. Muah:*RT ** HyuugaHinata**: ** Tenten Temariii Ymnk_Ino Sakuraaa Sasuke **kalian

_Expand_

* * *

**Shikamaru Nara** Shikamaru _17m_

Bener tuh omongan Sai. Hoam.

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura yang sedaritadi memantau _TL_ menghela napas, sedikit _blushing_ sih. Dia memang belum berani memberikan emot cium ke Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengetiknya. Mungkin kalau Sasuke duluan yang memberikannya Sakura pasti membalasnya.

"Eh? Aku mikir apa sih?" gumam Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura melirik jam di tangannya, jam setengah sembilan lewat. Ia sudah mandi, hanya tinggal berdandan sedikit nanti.

Kembali ia melihat isi _TL_ itu. Walaupun dengan sedikit kesal.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Temari Sabaku** Temariii _15m_

Emang aku ga pernah? RT ** Shikamaru**: Bener tuh omongan Sai. Hoam.

_Expand_

* * *

**Shikamaru Nara** Shikamaru _14m_

Kebaca ternyata-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Temari Sabaku** Temariii _13m_

Terus?RT ** Shikamaru**: Kebaca ternyata-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Shikamaru Nara** Shikamaru _11m_

Gapapa kok yang ;)RT ** Temariii**: Terus?RT ** Shikamaru**: Kebaca ternyata-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Temari Sabaku** Temariii _10m_

Boong terus RT ** Shikamaru**: Gapapa kok yang ;)RT ** Temariii**: Terus?RT ** Shikamaru**: Kebaca ternyata-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Shikamaru Nara** Shikamaru _9m_

Ga dong ayang ;)RT ** Temariii**: Boong terus RT ** Shikamaru**: Gapapa kok yang ;)RT ** Temariii**: Terus?RT ** Shikamaru**:

_Expand_

* * *

**Temari Sabaku** Temariii _8m_

Au ah. RT ** Shikamaru**: Ga dong ayang ;)RT ** Temariii**: Boong terus RT ** Shikamaru**: Gapapa kok yang ;)RT ** Temariii**: Terus?RT

_Expand_

* * *

**Shikamaru Nara** Shikamaru _7m_

Yah marah. _Off_ ajelah. Capcus ke rumahnya. Hoam.

_Expand_

* * *

**Sai's ** Ymnk_Ino _6m_

Ada gitu yang tadi adem ayem tiba-tiba marahan. Lucu-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Ino's** Sai_ _5m_

Itulah teman-teman kita sayang:* Kita jangan begitu yah?RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: Ada gitu yang tadi adem ayem tiba-tiba marahan. Lucu-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Sai's** Ymnk_Ino _4m_

Pastinya dong sayang:* RT ** Sai_**: Itulah teman-teman kita sayang:* Kita jangan begitu yah?RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: Ada gitu yang tadi adem ayem tiba-tiba marahan. Lucu-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Ino's** Sai_ _3m_

Mumu:* RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: Pastinya dong sayang:* RT ** Sai_**: Itulah teman-teman kita sayang:* Kita jangan begitu yah?RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: Ada gitu yang tadi adem

_Expand_

* * *

**Sai's** Ymnk_Ino _2m_

**Sakuraaa** Nah Ra! Yang bener itu cium Sasukenya begitu. Liat tuh link!** httpgooglesmndaksj**

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'Blush'

Sakura memerah. Awalnya dia geleng-geleng melihat dua temannya, Shikamaru dan Temari. Kemudian Sai dan Ino. Namun…kali ini warna merah tidak bisa meninggalkan pipinya ketika membaca _mention_ dari Ino.

"Dasar Ino-_pig_ menyebalkan!"

'Brak'

'Deg'

"Sakura-_chan_ sayang! Ada pacar kamu tuh di bawah!" dobrakan pintu dan suara teriakan sang ibu membuat Sakura terlonjak. _Kami-sama_…kenapa ibuku harus se-_hyper_ ini?

Sakura buru-buru bangun dari tidurannya dan berdandan sedikit. "I-iya _kaachan_. Bentar lagi aku turun."

"Oke sayang. Kasian nanti Sasuke ganteng nungguin kamu kelamaan."

"Ha?" Sakura membeo mendengar ucapan _kaachan_nya. _Kami-sama_…ternyata _kaachan_ juga…genit-_-

Namun mengabaikan itu, Sakura langsung bersiap secepat kilat, namun tetap cantik. Dan sebelum benar-benar turun ke bawah, ia mengeluarkan _iPhone_nya dan menulis _tweet_an.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _5s_

Ya ampun _kaachan_. Pintu kamar Saku rusak tau:( _Excited_ banget kedatengan Sasuke-_kun_._.

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura masih berjalan dalam diam di sekitar taman. Tidak ada yang mereka lakukan. Sasuke seolah enggan untuk membuka pembicaraan. Sedangkan Sakura…? Masih terpaku pada pemikirannya.

Apa memang Sasuke yang dikenalnya sebegini dinginnya? Padahal mereka sudah berpacaran. Tapi tetap saja lelaki itu seperti biasa di kesehariannya.

Sakura yang merasa canggung mencoba untuk mengajak Sasuke bicara.

"_A-ano_ S-sasuke-_kun_—"

"Hn. Kau mau es krim?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap. Sasuke berhenti berjalan tanpa membalikkan badannya seraya melayangkan pertanyaan.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebenarnya…ada apa dengan Sasuke?

"Saku—"

'Deg'

Sasuke terpaku ketika berbalik dan melihat gadisnya menunduk sambil meremas ujung baju yang dia pakai. Bahunya sedikit bergetar. Jujur saja. Ia bukannya ingin terus bersikap seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa ia benar-benar merasa gugup. Lidahnya kelu hanya untuk mengajak berbicara.

Kalau boleh dia jujur, dirinya ingin sekali bilang pada Sakura bahwa gadis itu sangat cantik hari ini. Ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa berkedip ketika melihat Sakura turun dari kamarnya tadi saat ia menjemput gadis itu. Tapi…karena sikap ga _gentle_nya ini justru membuat Sakura sedih sekarang.

Ck. Kau payah Sasuke!

"Saku—"

"Kena—"

Ucapan keduanya terpotong. Namun saat ucapan Sasuke juga disela oleh Sakura, dan ia juga segera saja menyela perkataan gadis itu dengan kabur dari hadapan gadis bersurai merah jambu yang ada di depannya. Sakura terpaku. Kenapa…Sasuke malah pergi?

Sakura merasa matanya memanas. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan bangku taman. Segera saja ia berjalan dan duduk di bangku itu. Sambil terus memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke lakukan.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit Sakura menunggu Sasuke, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak yang menghampirinya kemudian memberikannya coklat. Sakura menelengkan kepalanya bingung, ingin bertanya tapi anak itu keburu pergi dan disusul anak lainnya yang memberikan bunga kepadanya.

Dan ia baru sadar bahwa disetiap satu bunga ada sebuah _note_ yang sudah pasti untuknya.

Jumlahnya ada sembilan bunga. Disetiap _note_ hanya ada satu huruf. Dan jika dirangkai membentuk kata…"_Gomenasai_?"

Sakura mengerjap lalu sedikit memperhatikan sepasang sepatu yang mendekat ke arahnya. Sampai, orang yang memakai sepatu itu berhenti beberapa meter di depan Sakura. Sakura segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut mendapati Sasuke di sana.

Dengan di tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuket mawar merah, dan tangan kirinya beberapa buah balon bentuk hati. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Ia hanya bisa berpikir untuk melakukan ini, juga ia refleks langsung berlari tadi dan menjalankan kegilaan otaknya sekarang.

Sakura masih terdiam. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat rona merah di pipi Sasuke. Kemudian lelaki itu sedikit maju lagi beberapa langkah, sampai akhirnya seseorang yang baru saja menjadi pacar Sakura semalam menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar yang dibawanya.

"Eh?" Sakura tersentak, kemudian menerima buket bunga itu. Menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Sasuke masih memalingkan muka dan menjawab pelan. "Hn. Bacalah."

Sakura tergugu. Baca? Baca ap—eh tunggu? Ada _note_ lagi dibuket ini?, batin Sakura. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah _card_ kecil dan membukanya lalu membaca isinya. "Eh?" kaget Sakura lagi.

Setelah membaca itu. Sakura langsung mendongak dan menatap Sasuke di depannya. Laki-laki itu malah masih memalingkan wajahnya. Sampai suara Sakura terpaksa membuatnya menatap gadis pujaannya selama ini.

"S-sasuke-_kun_…m-maksudnya a-apa?"

HA?, Sasuke berseru dalam hati. Haruskah ia menjelaskannya? Tetapi karena ia sangat-sangat menyukai ah, bukan, tapi mencintai Sakura. Akhirnya ia mengalah pada rasa malunya.

"Hn. K-kau…mau jadi k-kekasihku, kan?" jawab Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin terdiam.

"A-aku kan udah jawab semalam, S-sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hn. H-hanya…mau mengatakannya lagi saja."

"T-tapi kenapa?"

"Masa kau tidak mengerti sih?" Sasuke berteriak kalap. Ia benar-benar gugup sekarang, namun Sakura tidak mengerti keadaannya.

Mendengar Sasuke yang berteriak, berhasil membuat Sakura kembali bergetar. Dan terang saja membuat Sasuke kelabakan.

"T-tidak! J-jangan menangis Sakura! A-aku hanya merasa menjadi pengecut hanya mengungkapkannya melalui _askfm_. J-jadi aku menyatakannya lagi langsung di depanmu sekarang. Itu saja! Ku mohon jangan menangis!" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar dengan wajah panik.

Sakura terdiam mendengarnya. Kenapa…ia tidak mengerti hal semudah ini? Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Sasuke kelabakan akan sikapnya. Padahal ini hari pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Namun Sakura tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya, kemudian ia menatap Sasuke yang ada di depannya.

"T-tentu saja aku mau jadi kekasihmu, S-sasuke-_kun_," balas Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke. Membuat laki-laki itu berjengit kaget dan hanya terdiam.

Sakura yang tidak mendapat balasan hanya cemberut dan melepas pelukannya. Melihat itu, Sasuke menyodorkan balon yang tadi ia pegang.

"Untukmu."

"Huh?"

"Supaya tidak sedih lagi," kata Sasuke kelewat polos dan berhasil membuat Sakura tersenyum geli. Mengambil tali balon itu lalu berjinjit mencium pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Aku memang bukan anak kecil. Tapi terima kasih Sasuke-_kun_ aku menyukainya…"

Dan sebuah kecupan kembali Sasuke dapatkan di pipi satunya. Semburat merah tipis tidak terelakkan. Oh. Ternyata Uchiha bisa merona juga ya?

"_A-aishiteru_, Sakura…"

"_Aishiteru mo,_ Sasuke-_kun_."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _1h_

_With my_ ** Sasuke httppictwittermnaksjn**

_Expand_

* * *

**Sai's** Ymnk_Ino _57m_

OHOK!RT ** Sakuraaa**: _With my_ ** Sasuke** **httppictwittermnaksjn**

_Expand_

* * *

**Tenten** Tenten _56m_

EHEM!RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: OHOK!RT ** Sakuraaa**: _With my_ ** Sasuke** **httppictwittermnaksjn**

_Expand_

* * *

**Temari Sabaku** Temariii _55m_

UHUK!RT ** Tenten**: EHEM!RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: OHOK!RT ** Sakuraaa**: _With my_ ** Sasuke** **httppictwittermnaksjn**

_Expand_

* * *

**U. Naruto** UzuNaruto _54m_

RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: OHOK!RT ** Sakuraaa**: _With my_ ** Sasuke** **httppictwittermnaksjn**

_Expand_

* * *

**U. Naruto** UzuNaruto _54m_

RT ** Tenten**: EHEM!RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: OHOK!RT ** Sakuraaa**: _With my_ ** Sasuke** **httppictwittermnaksjn**

_Expand_

* * *

**U. Naruto** UzuNaruto _54m_

RT ** Temariii**: UHUK!RT ** Tenten**: EHEM!RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: OHOK!RT ** Sakuraaa**: _With my_ ** Sasuke** **httppictwittermnaksjn**

_Expand_

* * *

**Hinata Hyuuga** Hyuuga Hinata _53m_

Romantisnyaaa:)RT ** Sakuraaa**: _With my_ ** Sasuke** **httppictwittermnaksjn**

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _51m_

** UzuNaruto Temariii Tenten Ymnk_Ino Sasuke** kalian apaan sih-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke** Sasuke _50m_

_Fucking tongue. You jerk_, Sasuke!

_Expand_

* * *

**Ino's ** Sai_ _48m_

Manis banget si pasangan baru!RT ** Sakuraaa**: _With my_ ** Sasuke** **httppictwittermnaksjn**

_Expand_

* * *

**U. Naruto** UzuNaruto _47m_

Apaan sih _teme_-_- Itu udah keren kalik! Yakin deh. Aplot foto kalian yang tadi siang dong! Pasti Sakura-_chan_ gamau ngelewatin untuk ngelakuin itu RT ** Sasuke**: _Fucking tongue. You jerk_, Sasuke!

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _45m_

S-sasuke-_kun_ k-kenapa?:(RT ** Sasuke**: _Fucking tongue. You jerk_, Sasuke!

_Expand_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke** Sasuke _43m_

_Shut up dobe_!RT ** UzuNaruto**: Apaan sih _teme_-_- Itu udah keren kalik! Yakin deh. Aplot foto kalian yang tadi siang dong! Pasti Sakura-_chan_ gamau ngelewatin untuk ngelakuin

_Expand_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke** Sasuke _42m_

** Sakuraaa** Gapapa kok:) Maaf ya ngebuat kamu khawatir. Itu Itachi-_baka_ nyebelin.

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _41m_

Makasih Sai. Lo sama Ino-_pig_ juga kok! Frontal banget malah RT _ Sai__: Manis banget si pasangan baru!RT ** Sakuraaa**: _With my_ ** Sasuke http****pictwittermnaksjn**

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _40m_

Apa hal terindah buat kamu? – Apa yang dilakuin ** Sasuke** –kun tadi siang buat aku **askfm/a/njaknjk**

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _38m_

Sasuke-_kun_ ganteng bangeeeeet di sini ** Sasuke http****pictwittersnkjnakjn**

_Expand_

* * *

**Neji Hyuuga** HyuugaNeji _37m_

Uhuk RT ** Sakuraaa**: Sasuke-_kun_ ganteng bangeeeeet di sini ** Sasuke http****pictwittersnkjnakjn**

_Expand_

* * *

**Tenten** Tenten _36m_

Ga beres nih RT ** HyuugaNeji**: Uhuk RT ** Sakuraaa**: Sasuke-_kun_ ganteng bangeeeeet di sini ** Sasuke http****pictwittersnkjnakjn**

_Expand_

* * *

**Shikamaru Nara** Shikamaru _35m_

Bahagia banget yang motoin tuh pangeran es kayaknya RT ** Sakuraaa**: Sasuke-_kun_ ganteng bangeeeeet di sini ** Sasuke http****pictwittersnkjnakjn**

_Expand_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke** Sasuke _33m_

Aku emang ganteng, tau. Kamu baru tau? RT ** Sakuraaa**: Sasuke-_kun_ ganteng bangeeeeet di sini ** Sasuke http****pictwittersnkjnakjn**

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _32m_

Tau kok Makasih ya Sasuke-_kun_ udah nembak ulang aku hehehe:*RT ** Sasuke**: Aku emang ganteng, tau. Kamu baru tau? RT ** Sakuraaa**: Sasuke-_kun_ ganteng bangeeeeet

_Expand_

* * *

**Temari Sabaku** Temariii _31m_

UHUK!RT ** Sakuraaa**: Tau kok Makasih ya Sasuke-_kun_ udah nembak ulang aku hehehe:*RT ** Sasuke**: Aku emang ganteng, tau. Kamu baru tau?

_Expand_

* * *

**U. Naruto** UzuNaruto _30m_

TJIEEE RT ** Temariii**: UHUK!RT ** Sakuraaa**: Tau kok Makasih ya Sasuke-_kun_ udah nembak ulang aku hehehe:*RT ** Sasuke**: Aku emang ganteng, tau. Kamu baru tau?

_Expand_

* * *

**Hinata Hyuuga** HyuugaHinata _29m_

Kalian manis banget sih hihi ** Sakuraaa Sasuke**

_Expand_

* * *

**Sai's** Ymnk_Ino _28m_

OH _GODDEESTTTT! DID YOU GET YOUR FIRST KISS ON YOUR DATE TODAY _SAKU_-CHAAAAN_? ** Sakuraaa**

_Expand_

* * *

**Tenten** Tenten _27m_

RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: OH _GODDEESTTTT! DID YOU GET YOUR FIRST KISS ON YOUR DATE TODAY _SAKU_-CHAAAAN_? ** Sakuraaa**

_Expand_

* * *

**Temari Sabaku** Temariii _26m_

RT ** Tenten**: RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: _OH GODDEESTTTT! DID YOU GET YOUR FIRST KISS ON YOUR DATE TODAY _SAKU_-CHAAAAN_? ** Sakuraaa**

_Expand_

* * *

**Hinata Hyuuga** HyuugaHinata _25m_

RT ** Temariii**: RT ** Tenten**: RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: _OH GODDEESTTTT! DID YOU GET YOUR FIRST KISS ON YOUR DATE TODAY _SAKU_-CHAAAAN_? ** Sakuraaa**

_Expand_

* * *

**Ino's** Sai_ _25m_

_SHE GOT IT FOR SURE, BABE~_RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: _OH GODDEESTTTT! DID YOU GET YOUR FIRST KISS ON YOUR DATE TODAY _SAKU_-CHAAAAN_? ** Sakuraaa**

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura tersentak di kamarnya melihat _tweet_an Ino yang dengan begitu seenak udelnya bertanya seperti itu. Di_retweet_ temen-temennya pula. Gimana Sakura ga malu?

Ya Tuhaaaan. Sakura benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam kalau begitu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _23m_

INO _YOU DAMMIIIIITTTTT_!RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: _OH GODDEESTTTT! DID YOU GET YOUR FIRST KISS ON YOUR DATE_

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _23m_

_YOU TOO_ SAI! _WATCH YOUR WORD_!RT ** Sai_**: _SHE GOT IT FOR SURE, BABE~RT _** Ymnk_Ino**_: OH GODDEESTTTT! DID YOU GET YOUR_

_Expand_

* * *

**U. Naruto** UzuNaruto _22m_

RT **_ Sai__**: _SHE GOT IT FOR SURE, BABE_~RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: _OH GODDEESTTTT! DID YOU GET YOUR FIRST KISS ON YOUR DATE TODAY _SAKU_-CHAAAAN_? ** Sakuraaa**

_Expand_

* * *

**Chouji** AkimiChouuu _21m_

Dasar pasangan paling frontal-_-RT ** Sai_**: _SHE GOT IT FOR SURE, BABE_~RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: _OH GODDEESTTTT! DID YOU GET YOUR FIRST KISS ON YOUR DATE TODAY _SAKU_-CHAAAAN?_ ** Sakuraaa**

_Expand_

* * *

**Inuzuka Kiba** KibaInuzu _20m_

** AkimiChouuu Sai_ Ymnk_Ino Sakuraaa** BENER BINGIT! Tapi gue suka gaya mereka XD

_Expand_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke** Sasuke _19m_

SaiIno sialan.

_Expand_

* * *

**U. Naruto** UzuNaruto _19m_

Jadi gimana _teme_?RT ** Sasuke**: SaiIno sialan.

_Expand_

* * *

**Shikamaru Nara** Shikamaru _18m_

Galak banget cowok _cool_ KHS ini!RT ** Sasuke**: SaiIno sialan.

_Expand_

* * *

**Neji Hyuuga** HyuugaNeji _17m_

RT ** Shikamaru**: Galak banget cowok _cool_ KHS ini!RT ** Sasuke**: SaiIno sialan.

_Expand_

* * *

**Tenten ** Tenten _16m_

_Teel_ rame bener!

_Expand_

* * *

**Sai's** Ymnk_Ino _15m_

HAHAHA _BUT I IMAGINED THAT YOU REALLY GET IT MY DARL_~RT ** Sakuraaa**: INO _YOU DAMMIIIIITTTTT_!RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: _OH GODDEESTTTT_!

_Expand_

* * *

**Temari Sabaku** Temariii _14m_

Diabadiin ga Ra? XDRT ** Ymnk_Ino**: HAHAHA _BUT I IMAGINED THAT YOU REALLY GET IT MY DARL_~RT ** Sakuraaa**: INO _YOU DAMMIIIIITTTTT_!RT ** Ymnk_Ino**:

_Expand_

* * *

**Tenten** Tenten _13m_

Liat bisa keles! HAHAHART ** Temariii**: Diabadiin ga Ra? XDRT ** Ymnk_Ino**: HAHAHA _BUT I IMAGINED THAT YOU REALLY GET IT MY DARL_~RT ** Sakuraaa**:

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _12m_

Pap foto ciuman sama pacar dong! – INOOOOOOOOOOO! **Askfm/a/ndjaknkjda**

_Expand_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke** Sasuke _11m_

_Damn_! Diem _dobe_. _You don't need to know_. RT ** UzuNaruto**: Jadi gimana _teme_?RT ** Sasuke**: SaiIno sialan.

_Expand_

* * *

**Sai's** Ymnk_Ino _10m_

Apasi Sas? XD RT ** Sasuke**: SaiIno sialan.

_Expand_

* * *

**Ino's** Sai_ _9m_

Apasi Sas? Gue cuman berpendapat kalik RT ** Sasuke**: SaiIno sialan.

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _8m_

Ayolah Raaaaaaaa – GA! **Askfm/a/mnaknas**

_Expand_

* * *

**Temari Sabaku** Temariii _7m_

Ngakak anjir!

Expand

* * *

**Shikamaru Nara** Shikamaru _6m_

Jan gede-gede ngakaknya yang;)RT ** Temariii**: Ngakak anjir!

_Expand_

* * *

**Tenten** Tenten 5m

Ngegodain pasangan baru seru juga, tinggal besok minta PJ sama hasil dari kencan tadi siang LOL

_Expand_

* * *

**Neji Hyuuga** HyuugaNeji _4m_

Penasaran banget?RT ** Tenten**: Ngegodain pasangan baru seru juga, tinggal besok minta PJ sama hasil dari kencan tadi siang LOL

_Expand_

* * *

**Hinata Hyuuga** HyuugaHinata _4m_

Tenten jangan gitu ah hihi RT ** Tenten**: Ngegodain pasangan baru seru juga, tinggal besok minta PJ sama hasil dari kencan tadi siang LOL

_Expand_

* * *

**Tenten** Tenten _3m_

Banget dong, _barbie_~ abis mereka manis banget sih:*RT ** NejiHyuuga**: Penasaran banget?RT ** Tenten**: Ngegodain pasangan baru seru juga, tinggal besok minta PJ sama hasil

_Expand_

* * *

**Neji Hyuuga** HyuugaNeji _2m_

_I told you to stop calling me Barbie_, Panda!sayang:*RT ** Tenten**: Banget dong, _barbie_~ abis mereka manis banget sih:*RT ** NejiHyuuga**: Penasaran banget?RT ** Tenten**: Ngegodain

_Expand_

* * *

**Tenten** Tenten _2m_

Gapapa kali-kali, Hinata RT ** HyuugaHinata**: Tenten jangan gitu ah hihi RT ** Tenten**: Ngegodain pasangan baru seru juga, tinggal besok minta PJ

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _1m_

Kamfret banget sumpah-_- INO BERHENTI NGE_ASK_ GUEEEE!

_Expand_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke** Sasuke _1m_

_DOBE_ SIALAN. _STOP TO SENDING ME TEXT MESSAGE WITH THOSE QUESTION_!

_Expand_

* * *

**Sabaku Gaara** Gaaraaa _59s_

Beneran jadian ternyata. Hn. Kompak banget.

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'Krik kriik kriiik'

Semua teman-teman Sasuke dan Sakura beserta keduanya yang lagi mantengin _TL_ pun langsung terdiam melihat _tweet_an Gaara.

Sungguh. Sakura jadi ngerasa ga enak sama adiknya Temari, sahabatnya. Namun sebuah getaran dari ponselnya membuat Sakura langsung mengecek _iPhone_ miliknya.

* * *

_From : Temari-chan_

_Jangan dipikirin tweetan Gaara. Aku udah pernah bilang ke dia untuk ga ngarepin kamu terus._

* * *

Sakura menghela napas, lalu membalasnya dengan meminta maaf pada Temari. Tak lama kemudian, Temari membalasnya dan mengatakan hal itu bukan apa-apa.

Akhirnya Sakura pun memilih membuka akun _facebook_nya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura**

_Kaachan_~ gimana nasib pintu kamar Saku? Huhuhu :(

_**Like – Comment – Share**_** – **_Just now_

**Yamanaka Ino**, **Hyuuga Hinata**, _and_ **15 **_**others**__ like this_.

* * *

**Yamanaka Ino**

Minta Sasuke benerin dong! _At_ 8:07_pm_ – _**Like**_

**Liu Tenten **

Minta pacar dong! _At_ 8:09_pm_ – _**Like**_

**Hyuuga Hinata**

Pacar atau bukan tuh? Kkk _at_ 8:11_pm_ – _**Like**_

**Sabaku no Temari**

_Multitalent_, Hinata. Jadi pacar bisa, jadi tukang bangunan bisa! _At_ 8:13_pm_ – _**Like**_

**Haruno Sakura**

Kalian selalu aja ngegodain gue! HAAAA salah gue apa coba-_- _at_ 8:15_pm_ – _Like_

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Uchiha Sasuke**! Bantu Sakura-_chan_ benerin pintu kamarnya tuh! _At_ 8:16_pm_ – _**Like**_

**Shimurai Sai**

/numpang ngakak/ _at_ 8:17_pm_ – _**Like**_

**Nara Shikamaru**

Kok jadi ngebayangin Sasuke jadi tukang bangunan ye? Hoam. _At_ 8:19_pm_ – _**Like**_

**Hyuuga Neji**

Hn. Pake topi ala tukang bangunan samnil megang martil dkk. _At_ 8:20_pm_ – _**Like**_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Sialan. _At_ 8:22_pm_ – _**Like**_

**Haruno Sakura**

/_sigh_/ _at_ 8:25_pm_ – _Like_

**Yamanaka Ino**

Ga ada salahnya kan, Sakura sayang? _At_ 8:27_pm_ – _**Like**_

**Haruno Sakura**

_SHUT UP_ INOOOOO! _At_ 8:28_pm_ – _**Like**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yamanaka Ino**

Anjir Sakura ngamuk. Udeh ah. Kesian juga. Yang penting besok harus, kudu, wajib, mesti liat foto-foto Sakura pas kencan kemarin! TITIK! Hahahaha

_**Like – Comment – Share – **__3__minutes ago_

**Yamanaka Ino**, **Liu Tenten**, **Sabaku no Temari**, _and_ **20 **_**others**__ like this_.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura**

INO _YOU REALLY DAMMIT_! 2 _minutes ago_ – _**Like**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura**

Hn. Sudahlah Sakura, lebih baik kau tidur. Besok ku jemput, ya?

_**Like – Comment – Share**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura – Uchiha Sasuke**

/_nods_/ _N-ne_…besok Sasuke-_kun_ jemput jam berapa?

_**Like – Comment – Share**_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura**

Jam tujuh. Yaudah. Tidur yang nyenyak. _Love you_;)

_**Like – Comment – Share**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura – Uchiha Sasuke**

Eum! _Love you, too_:*

_**Like – Comment – Share**_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura**

_Have a nice dream. And dream about me, princess_:*

_**Like – Comment – Share**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura – Uchiha Sasuke**

S-sasuke-_kun_ a-apaan sih! Udah ah. _Oyasumi_, ganteng :p _Love youuuuuu_{}

_**Like – Comment – Share**_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura**

_Love you too{} Oyasumi_:)

_**Like – Comment – Share**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura**

Sasuke ganteng nyebelin! Jadi ga bisa tidur kan! Ugh! Walau begitu tetep sayang. Hehe:) Aish. Udahlah. _Oyasumi_ semua:)

_**Like – Comment – Share – **__Just now_

**You**, **Uchiha Sasuke**, **Liu Tenten**, _and_ **28 **_**others**__ like this_.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Sayang kamu juga;) _Oyasumi_:* _Just now_ – _**Like**_

_View all comments_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : Dunno what I made. Haha just wanna make this.**_

_**What did you think? Wanna given me concrit? Thank you~**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
